


Sign of Revival

by audeamus22



Series: Signs 'Verse [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Whump, deaf Gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> REMINDER - Dialogue in '-' is signed, "-" is spoken.  
> 'Danno' = Danny's sign name, 'Monkey' = Grace's sign name, 'Seal' = Steve's sign name. 
> 
> Finally, after months (years?) of pestering, I have new work to post! I don't know why it took me so long to write this, but here it is! 
> 
> Unbeta'd and posting it now, before I lose my nerve! Hope you enjoy it! :)

“Charge to three hundred! Clear! We’re still loosing him! Come on Commander, come on! Clear again!”

“We’ve got him back! Quick, let’s move! He needs surgery! Someone try and contact his family. They probably want to get here to say goodbye.”

 

Three weeks and still no word from his partner. Danny sighed, rolling over in the large bed, hand reaching out to the still empty side here Steve normally slept. He clutched at the cool sheets, another day and still nothing. He checked his phone, knowing it was all for nothing, before getting up and getting ready for another day’s work. The only thing going for the Jersey native today was that he was going to be picking up Grace this afternoon for a much needed weekend together.

“Morning Brah, anything..?” Chin asked, greeting Danny as he walked into the office.

“Nothing, what we got?” Danny replied, getting straight into work.

And with that, another work day began.

 

It was dark, “comms up and ready,” a voice spoke over the deafening silence, the waters calm and silent, “Alpha team ready to jump?”

“Ready Sir!”

“Okay, let’s go!” Steve nodded, dropping the oxygen mask over his face before jumping out from the black helicopter into the freezing cold water below.

Two other bodies entered the ocean shortly after, and then the trio were off, swimming towards the large ship stationary in front of them. The mission was pretty straightforward. The SEAL team had spent a week searching for the missing foreign leader of a small but wealthy state. The man had been taken from his car, his entire security detail killed and no leads to be followed. Steve had been brought in to not only find the man, but then retrieve him and capture all the men keeping him hostage.  
It had seemed easy enough, until everything went wrong.

The three Navy SEALs climbed the side of the ship, moving in silence as they efficiently took out the few armed guards one by one, tying them up together for later retrieval. They carefully made their way into the heart of the ship, Steve keeping the lead as the team cleared each room in search of their target.

“He’s not here, repeat, target is not on board!” Steve radioed through as he cleared the last room. Steve lowered his rifle before sweeping the room the foreign leader was meant to be in one last time. Everything was clear, no signs of the room ever have being occupied.

“Mouse!” Steve called through to another member of his team who was still on the helicopter, “get the lines ready, we’re bringing the guards in, our Intel was bad and this whole thing was a set up! It doesn’t feel right!” he relayed, nodding to the two others with him as they began their retreat back through the ship.

They were one deck away from freedom when a loud explosion resonated through the ship, lurching the vessel dangerously to one side. The three men braced themselves against the wall, “Move! Move, move!” Steve ordered just as two more explosions went off, fire roaring through the halls, throwing Steve and his men off their feet, causing everything to go black.

 

“We’ve got it from here Danny, go get Gracie and we’ll meet up tonight for our cookout,” Chin said, slapping the cuffs on the criminal they had spent all day tracking.

Kono came up along side her cousin, “It’s all here, go get Gracie Boss!” Kono agreed, shooing Danny off, ignoring the sour look on his face at his title.

Danny nodded after a moment’s hesitation, “I’ll see you guys later,” he agreed, rushing off to the Camaro. He quickly checked his phone, chucking it towards the passengers seat when he realised the battery had died.

The car pulled up to the private school just as the final bell went off, children pouring out of the front doors and rushing towards their families.

‘Monkey’ Danny signed, arms open as Grace leapt up into them, hugging her father fiercely.

‘Danno!’

‘Excited for our weekend together?’ Danny asked as they set off home, Grace signing at lightning speed about what she wanted to do and how her day had been.

‘I took more photos for Seal this week, can we add them to the book?’ she asked as they pulled up to Steve’s childhood home.

‘Of course baby girl, he’s gonna love this when he comes back!’ Danny declared, unlocking the door and watching as Grace ran straight towards the computer with her camera clutched tightly to her chest.

Danny chucked as he watched her go, sighing as he connected his phone to the charger, waiting a moment before turning it on again.

 

What was a rescue mission quickly turned into a recovery one. Orders were called over all the comms as more men suited up and jumped into the water to try and retrieve their trapped brothers. 

They worked quickly and efficiently, blasting their way into the side of the sinking ship near where Steve and his men were last known to be. The water was already gushing in, the murky ocean and complete darkness making it impossible to see anything. But these divers were trained for this, and while it felt like hours later, finally the call came through, “I got one!”

 

Danny’s phone vibrated continuously as it signalled all the incoming messages and missed calls that had occurred while the device had been off.

“Huh…” Danny mumbled as he clicked through the notifications. Seven missed calls from the one number scared him. He wasted no time returning the call.

“National Naval Medical Center?” The phone connected, Danny’s blood running cold, causing him to nearly dropped it. “Hello? Anyone there?”

“This is Detective Danny Williams, I’ve had several missed calls from this number?” Danny questioned, “is… is there a Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett in your care?”

“One moment Sir.”

Danny gulped. This couldn’t be good. Whatever it was, there was no way the outcome was going to be anything but bad. His thoughts kept spiralling down until;

“Detective Danny Williams?”

“Speaking.”

“My name is Doctor Marcus Meade, can I just confirm that you have medical proxy for a Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett?”

“Yes! Yes I do, please, is he okay? I haven’t had any word from him since his deployment…” Danny all but begged.

“Is there any way you could come to Maryland Sir?” The doctor questioned.

“I live in Hawaii, it would take a while, but I can get there. Just please, tell me what’s going on?”

“I would definitely recommend you get here as soon as you con. Commander McGarrett is in a critical condition, we have done what we can, but I guess the rest is up to him now…”

“You… you mean?”

“I wouldn’t waste any time in making your way here Detective,” the doctor said, confirming his worst fears.

“Thanks – will do, I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“Good luck sir,” Meade farewelled.

The front door opened, lights flashing to let Grace know that people were here, when Chin and Kono entered the house. Grace came flying through the hall, greeting her honorary Aunt and Uncle. Kono looked up from Grace and eyed Danny, her greeting falling silent by the look on his face.

“Danny?” She spoke, not wanting to alert the little girl to her father’s apparent distress, “what’s wrong?” her question alerting Chin to the issue.

“I… I have to get to Maryland… Steve…”

“I’ll organise the flights, Kono, help Danny get a bag together,” Chin spoke up, not giving anyone a moment to question him, understanding what was going on and knowing that they needed to act fast. “Talk to Grace, Danny, we have everything covered.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks guys,” Danny nodded, amazed at the unquestioning loyalty his co-workers possessed.

‘Monkey, come here,’ Danny signed.

‘What’s going on Danno?’ Grace asked, knowing something was off straight away.

‘I got a call from a hospital Monkey, Seal is there and I have to go to him.’

‘I want to come!’

‘No Baby, not yet,’ Danny answered immediately, he knows in his heart that Grace would never forgive him if she didn’t get another chance to see her Steve, but at the same time he would never forgive himself if she had to watch him go in front of her.

‘But Danno…!’

‘I’m sorry Baby, I can’t, I have to check on him first, then we can work out with your mother about you coming too,’ Danny explained.

‘I need to see him!’ Grace pouted.

‘I know baby, I want you to see him too, but I have to go first just to make sure he’s okay first,’ Danny compromised.

“Danny! You’re in luck! There’s a flight leaving in 85 minutes, but we gotta book it!” Chin called out.

“Kono, take Grace home, I have to go,” Danny nodded, holding Grace close for a moment longer, trying hard to ignore the tears pooling in her eyes as he allowed Chin to take his bag and get into the driver’s seat.

‘I love you Monkey, I’ll bring our Seal home, I promise,’ he signed, hoping that he’d be able to keep his promise.

“I told the airport about the emergency, everything is read and waiting for you, just go straight through to security, someone should be waiting to take you through,” Chin explained as they pulled up to the departures drop-off zone.

“I don’t know how you managed this, but mahalo,” Danny thanked, rushing off without wasting another minute. His mind had been racing the entire time since receiving the phone call, now he had ten hours to stress about what he was going to find when he got there.

 

“Severe burns, water in the lungs, fractured ribs and femur, he’s not regained consciousness and we couldn’t tube him, the mouth too damaged and throat too swollen, we had to preform an emergency tracheotomy. He’s going into arrest! Push one epi, start compressions and get ready to shock him. We’re about half hour from Maryland, we have to keep him alive until we get there, damn it! They’re ready and waiting for us!”

It was complete chaos on the small helicopter, voices calling out over one another and the chopper blades, two body bags and one man barely hanging on. All the medics’ attention focused directly on the sole survivor of the failed mission.

The helicopter landed 26 minutes later, a full team of doctors ready to receive their patient as they rushed him into surgery.

“Charge to three hundred! Clear! We’re still loosing him! Come on Commander, come on! Clear again!”

“We’ve got him back! Quick, let’s move! He needs surgery! Someone try and contact his family. They probably want to get here to say goodbye.

Surgery went on for hours, Steve crashing on the table two more times before they finished. The weary doctors had done all they could, fixing the internal and external injuries they could find, now the rest was up to him, wether he wanted to survive or not.

 

Danny disembarked the plane and hailed down a cab as soon as he was out. “Bethesda Naval Medical Center, and fast! I’ll pay you extra the faster you get me there!” Danny requested, the cabbie nodding before speeding off.

His minds was a mess by the time the cab pulled up to the hospital. Danny paid the man handsomely before walking straight up to the front desk; “My name’s Detective Danny Williams, I’m here to see a Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett?”

“One moment- He’s in ICU, level four,” the lady replied after checking her computer, pointing towards the nearby elevators.

“Thanks,” he threw over his shoulder as he rushed off.

He was redirected once more on level four until he was asked to wait for the doctor.

“Detective Williams?” A tall man asked approaching Danny after a short wait, “I’m Doctor Marcus Meade, lead doctor on Lieutenant Commander McGarrett’s case, would you please come with me?”

“Can you please just tell me straight out what’s going on? No one has told me anything in like 12 hours! Please!”

“He’s still in a critical condition, very touch and go, these next 24 hours will be crucial, but please, come with me so I can discuss things in detail, then I will personally take you to him,” the doctor promised.

Danny nodded, nothing else he could do now.

Danny was taken to a simple office, taking a seat opposite the doctor who began running through the list of his partner’s injuries, fiddling with his tie as the extent of Steve’s injuries became obvious.

“I have to be honest with you detective, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone come in such a condition as McGarrett in a long time, but if anyone can pull through, it seems like this is the man to do so, he’s already made it thus far…” the doctor finished.

Danny finally met the doctor’s eyes “yeah, if anyone can, its him. He’s so freaking stubborn… can I see him now please?”

“Of course, let me take you to his room. I must warn you, he’s in a bad way, so prepare yourself.”

As if Danny needed to hear any more about his partner’s poor condition. No, Danny just needed to see his fiancé and quick.

“When you’re ready,” the doctor nodded, hanging back and allowing the distraught man to enter the room on his own time.

Danny only hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening the door and entering the silent room. The only sounds coming from the slow and steady beep of the heart monitor and the regular woosh of the respirator that was down his partner’s throat. IV lines and various other monitors ran too and from the Navy Seal’s prone body, making the man that was normally larger than life look so frail and small.

“Oh Steve,” Danny sighed, taking the only seat in the room by Steve’s bed.

“I’ll leave you alone, please don’t hesitate to call me if you have any other questions or need anything at all,” Doctor Meade spoke before leaving.

Danny barely registered what was said to him, looking dejectedly at his partner’s still body.

“You giant idiot,” Danny started, placing a gentle hand over Steve’s bandaged one, leaning over and kissing Steve’s bare collarbone, “you have to pull through this Babe, god, you have to! Do it for me, for Grace, please, just open your eyes,” Danny begged, holding his breath as he waited for a response. But none came.

Danny leaned back in his chair. Nothing more he could do now but wait. And so he did. He kept up a constant stream of chatter, talking about anything that came to mind before begging for Steve to open his eyes again. The hours ticked by, Danny’s voice becoming hoarse, but the detective didn’t stop until he was kicked out, well past official visiting times had ended.

He left reluctantly, setting himself up at a nearby hotel and immediately called Chin and Kono, updating them on Steve’s condition before dialling for his daughter. The Skype call was the hardest he had ever had to make, telling Gracie that her beloved Seal was in a very bad way. She begged and pleaded with him to let her come, but Danny didn’t want Grace to see her Superman so badly injured.

‘I swear baby, when he’s awake I’ll try and organise for you to come here, okay?’ he tried to compromise.

Grace didn’t like it, but she was smart enough to realise it was the best she was going to get.

‘Okay Danno, just promise me you’ll take care of him?’

‘I promise Monkey, now I gotta go. I love you.’

‘Love you too.’ 

Danny ended the video call with a tired sigh. He could do this, he had to be strong now. Lying down in his work clothes from the day before, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d aged a lifetime in just a day. He closed his eyes, unable to get the images of Steve’s prone and injured form out of his mind as he tried to fall asleep.

Danny’s phone went off early the next morning, waking him up from a restless sleep with the shrill sounds of his ringtone.

“Detective Williams,” he answered immediately.

“Detective, its Doctor Meade here, look, we’ve had some interesting activity overnight from Commander McGarrett, we believe he could possibly be getting closer to waking up-”

“How do you know?” Danny asked, sitting up and running a nervous hand through his unruly hair.

“He’s begun responding to external stimuli, now… there’s no telling how long it could take, but this is definitely a good sign,” the doctor explained.

“Really? That’s great! I’ll be right there,” Danny promised, quickly hanging up.

He looked down at himself, slightly disgusted by the clothes he was still wearing from two days ago. “Shower first, then hospital,” Danny said to himself, acting quickly, desperate to see his partner again.

Back in the hospital and Danny was becoming increasingly nervous. What if the doctor was wrong or Steve had gone backwards in the time it had taken him to arrive or… or… anything.

Danny entered the room and all was exactly as it was when he’d left the night before. He took up his seat and latched onto Steve’s hand. He continued from where he’d left off, talking to Steve about Grace and what he’d missed out on being away on mission, desperately looking for any sign of Steve waking up.

The day dragged on with no change, nurses coming and going with Doctor Meade visiting once, but there was no change. Danny kept glancing at the clock as he spoke, knowing he was going to be sent home soon.

“Babe, you have to wake up now, I can’t do this for another day,” he whispered, gently squeezing his lover’s hand.

“I’m sorry sir, visiting hours are over,” a petite nurse spoke from the door shortly after.

Danny only nodded, leaning over and placing a tender kiss to Steve’s lips before getting up and turning to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Babe,” Danny said as the nurse bustled in to get Steve comfortable for the night.

A quick intake of breath from the nurse had Danny returning to Steve’s side immediately.

“Steve?” Danny spoke up hopefully seeing Steve’s eyes half open.

The nurse rushed around, pressing the call button to get others in, “Commander, can you hear me sir?” she asked, trying to get a response, noticing Steve begin to fight the respirator. She acted fast, pulling out the tube and replacing it with an oxygen mask.

“Steve? Come on baby, talk to me,” Danny pleaded, running his fingers carefully over Steve’s bandaged head.

“Da-dann-y?” Steve eventually croaked, just as Doctor Meade and two more nurses entered the room. 

Doctor meade approached the other side of the bed, trying to get Steve’s attention, asking a multitude f questions in quick succession.

Steve gulped, looking up at the doctor in confusion. His eyes slowly travelled over to meet Danny’s, seemingly unaware of what was going on in the room. Tears gathered at the corners of his hazel eyes, something Danny had never seen before.

“Danny – I… I can’t hear anything,” Steve choked out, exhaustion getting to him as he passed out again, leaving the room full of professionals stunned into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm.. so whatcha think?!
> 
> Also accepting more prompts!


End file.
